


The Stray Heart

by phoenixreal



Series: Stray Cat Finds a Home [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, FWUCollections, M/M, Making Up, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: It's a couple days before their first Valentine's Day, and Grimmjow and Ichigo have an argument that might just spoil their holiday.





	The Stray Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story will look at anorexia and how it affects people. 
> 
> National Eating Disorders Association  
> • 800-931-2237 (M-F, 11:30 am-7:30 pm EST)  
> • http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/  
> ANAD: National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders  
> • 630-577-1330 (M-F,12 pm-8 pm EST)  
> • http://www.anad.org/

* * *

“You don’t need to go through all that trouble. It’s just Valentine’s Day,” Ichigo said as he clutched his books to his chest. Valentine’s day was the day after tomorrow.

“But it’s our first Valentine’s Day! Don’t ya think we should do something?” Grimmjow asked, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Ichigo’s ass right then. It was a terribly strong urge because he was in a new pair of jeans that were kind of tight on him.

Ichigo sighed, looking at Grimmjow with an exasperated expression. “Alright, alright. We can do something, I guess, if it’ll make you happy.”

“That’s more like it!” Grimmjow said as they came into the building.

As usual, since they’d come “out” as a couple, things had gotten interesting. There were whispered conversations that they would catch snippets of now and then, and people would sometimes look at them strangely. Ichigo always felt like he was on display or something, where Grimmjow would just grin and grab Ichigo to him even tighter as if to show off for them.

Grimmjow didn’t seem to mind those things in the least. When they were alone, Ichigo would voice his concerns over the whole situation, and Grimmjow would find every way to minimize Ichigo’s fears on the issue. Especially since they now lived together. Of course, it made explaining the one bedroom place a little bit easier now that people knew they were a couple.

“We should go out for a nice dinner and a movie?” Grimmjow queried as they came into the main building on campus.

Ichigo hesitated a tad too long before he answered. “Ah, all the places are going to be full of people. After all, it’s Valentine’s day, so dinner probably wouldn’t be the best idea…”

Grimmjow arched a brow at him. “Why don’t ya wanna go out to eat?”

Ichigo stopped and looked at him. “We’ve got plenty to eat at home. And I know what I’m eating there,” he said the last a little lower than the first.

“But it’s a special night. We should do something special for it!” he said, and Ichigo looked around to see that people were looking at them.

“We’ll talk about it after class, okay?” Ichigo sighed and turned around to go to his class.

Grimmjow watched him go and wondered what that was all about. He shook it away and headed off to his own class and didn’t think about it much more. He had his classes to worry about. Today he had one of his more interesting professors, so it made it easy to get lost in his classwork for the day. After his last class, he headed over to the student center to pick Ichigo up so they could head home. He found him, as usual, sitting in the far corner at a table with his head buried in a book.

“Heya,” Grimmjow said as he sat down across from him.

Ichigo looked up, and once again, Grimmjow thought his face looked thinner. He frowned and noticed that there were no food wrappers on the table.

“Hey there. How was class?” Ichigo asked, putting his legs down and closing his book.

“Good, good. Want me to grab you something from the food court? I’m starving,” he said.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m not hungry,” he said, smiling a little. “You go ahead, though.”

Grimmjow frowned and stood up, heading over to the food area. He found himself a sub sandwich and chips with a soda. He saw they had those big cookies that were freshly baked, so he picked up a chocolate chip one, knowing they were Ichigo’s favorite. It was big enough to split between them even if he wasn’t hungry. He left with the tray and sat back down, seeing Ichigo had returned to reading while he waited.

“Look what I got,” he said and slid the wrapped cookie across the table. “They’re just made today. Thought we could split it.”

Ichigo stared at it for a second then looked at Grimmjow. “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to cut down on sweets lately.”

Grimmjow looked at him for a minute. “Cut down on sweets? You hardly eat _anything_ lately.”

“That’s not true. I have to keep in shape for swimming.” Ichigo pushed the cookie back over at him.

“In shape?” Grimmjow asked as he started eating his sandwich while they talked. “Yer in shape! And if ya don’t eat enough, yer gonna be outta shape more!”

“Do you have any idea how many calories are in something like that?” Ichigo asked, looking at him with an extremely serious expression.

“No, and it’s damn weird that you do,” Grimmjow snapped.

“It’s weird that I’m looking out for my weight?” Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow.

“Yes, because ya don’t need to be! I can feel your ribs easy these days. I don’t think you need to worry on yer weight that much!” Grimmjow said with a bit of exasperation.

Ichigo sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. “You have no idea what it’s like.”

“What? No idea what’s like?” Grimmjow asked, pausing to drink his soda.

“To have to watch your weight! To have to make sure you don’t gain any! To make sure that the numbers keep going down!” he said, staring at the table in front of him.

“Keep going down? Ichigo, are you trying to lose more weight?” he asked, frowning at him now.

Ichigo looked at him with a wide-eyed expression for a second and Grimmjow knew the answer to his question. “Why would you be trying to lose even more weight? Yer gettin’ too thin as it is!”

“You don’t understand,” he said quietly, and Grimmjow just wanted to smack him across the face and snap him out of this line of thinking.

“I’m tryin’ to!” Grimmjow said, sighing deeply.

“I just…” Ichigo started, then just stopped. “Look, you’ll never get it, alright? You can’t. You eat whatever you want and never gain anything. You have always had a good metabolism and don’t seem to have to worry about it slowing down. _I do_. I never had to worry about weight as a kid, but as I’ve gotten to my twenties, it’s become obvious that it simply isn’t the case.”

“Ichigo, you don’t gain weight. I’ve been with ya nearly a year now, and you’ve been thin as a rail since I’ve known ya!” Grimmjow tried.

“Well, you don’t know everything about me, now do you?” Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms in a huff.

“I know enough to know that yer in perfectly fine shape and don’t need to be losing any more weight!” Grimmjow was growing exasperated with Ichigo’s insistence that his weight was somehow a problem. It was ridiculous for him to be worried so much about it.

“You know what, I’m tired of talking since you aren’t listening,” he said, standing up. “I’m staying with Rukia tonight,” he said and stalked off, leaving Grimmjow watching after him.

“Well, fuck,” Grimmjow whispered as he stared at the cookie where it still lay on the table.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo was so angry at Grimmjow, unreasonably so, actually. For whatever reason, the conversation had tripped a nerve that Ichigo didn’t even know he had. He pulled out his phone and called Rukia.

“Hey, Ichigo,” she answered cheerily.

“Can you pick me up at the school and let me sleep on your couch tonight?” he asked as he slowed down to a stop near the front of the building. “And maybe longer?”

There was a long pause. “Ichigo, are you and Grimmjow fighting already?”

“Just a stupid argument,” Ichigo admitted, knowing that to anyone else it would seem trivial and stupid.

“You guys just moved in together last month, Ichigo!” she said with obvious exasperation.

“It’s not like we’re breaking up or anything,” Ichigo said. “I just need a couple days away from him, that’s all.”

“That’s not a good sign this early in your relationship,” Rukia told him.

“We’ve been dating almost a year, just no one knew about it. Except maybe the guys in swim class, I think they might have known what happened in the locker room…”

“The locker room? Really?” she said, sounding surprised.

“It was when we got together,” he said, sighing. “It was really dumb, and we could’ve been caught, but we got lucky,” he admitted.

“Oh, Ichigo. I’ll be there in ten. Out front?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, looking out the door. “I’m already there.”

“Okay, see you soon,” she said before she hung up.

Ichigo adjusted his bag and sighed. Why was he so mad, though? It was just a stupid cookie. He supposed he could have eaten the dumb cookie and made Grimmjow happy, then he could have got rid of it later… He really didn’t want to resort to throwing up, though. He knew he could seriously mess up his teeth that way. But it was getting to the point that Grimmjow was noticing, and he couldn’t hide it from him when they lived together. He saw Rukia pull in in her little car. He walked out and got in sullenly.

“Well, you look terrible,” she said as she took off again.

Ichigo heard his phone ping and he gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to answer him right now because he was going to snap at him, and he knew it. “Thanks, Rukia, I appreciate it,” he muttered.

“I’m just being honest,” she said as they headed to her house. “You’ve been looking bad lately. Have you been sick?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said, staring out the side window.

They pulled into her house and He got out clutching his bag. Was it really that noticeable? He swallowed hard as they came into the house.

“Yo, Rukia, that you?” he heard.

“Yes, Renji. Ichigo’s with me,” she said as she shut the door behind them.

“Hey man,” Renji said as he came to the door. “What’re you doing here?”

“He got in a fight with Grimmjow,” Rukia said before Ichigo could say anything.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Ichigo said with a sigh.

“Not that much of a big deal? It’s almost Valentine’s Day! What the hell are ya fighting over two days before the big V-day?” Renji said, scrunching his brow at Ichigo.

“Just something stupid,” he muttered and walked past him to the living room, hearing his phone go off again in his pocket.

“Well, it can’t be that stupid if you didn’t want to go home with him,” Rukia pointed out and crossed her arms over her chest as she came into the living room.

“It was over a cookie,” he muttered as he flopped into the sofa.

“A cookie?” Renji said, dropping down into the chair next to him. Rukia came up and leaned onto the arm of it.

“He got this stupid cookie and wanted to share it with me, and I didn’t want it, and he didn’t understand why, and he wanted to go to dinner on Valentine’s Day and I didn’t want to and so he got mad,” he rambled out.

Renji and Rukia exchanged a glance. “Why in the world wouldn’t you want to go to dinner?” she asked.

He sighed, chewing his thumbnail for a second. “I’ve just been trying really hard to stay in shape with swimming because I want to try out for the team this summer. So, I’ve been avoiding anything sweet, and he doesn’t get it,” he said slowly.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Renji said with an arched brow. “Yer in fine shape and ya swim every afternoon, and sometimes every morning.”

“It’s not good enough, though,” he said with a sigh.

Rukia tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a minute. “Ichigo, are you trying to keep in shape, or are you trying to control what you eat?”

He looked up, eyes darting between Renji and Rukia. “Both, I guess,” he said frowning. “Look, I got homework to do. Can we talk about this later?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Rukia said, standing up. “I’ll go get the spare linens so you can sleep here.”

“Thanks,” he told her as he rummaged in his bag.

That evening, Renji and Rukia ordered pizza and Ichigo managed to convince them he wasn’t hungry because he was still upset over the argument he had with Grimmjow. He thought if he had to, he could eat some of it, but he really didn’t want to. He ended up falling asleep without looking at his messages at all, completely ignoring it.

The next morning, he woke up before Renji and Rukia and went to sit in the dining room with his phone. He opened up his text messages to see he had several from Grimmjow, as he expected.

_Come on home. We can talk._

_I know I’m shit at trying to understand sometimes, but I’m trying._

_I miss you._

_The bed feels empty without you here._

_Please text me back and let me know you’re ok._

Ichigo sighed, putting down the phone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Rukia touched his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she said as she sat down across from him.

“It’s okay,” he said, playing with the phone between his hands.

“Come on, Ichigo, what’s really going on?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he frowned, looking over at her.

Rukia stared at him for a minute. “You’re mad because Grimmjow is concerned over your eating habits. That means there’s something to be concerned about.”

He swallowed and tried not to look at her. “No, it’s just a stupid fight.”

“No, it’s not, Ichigo.” She obviously didn’t believe him.

“M-maybe I’ve been keeping track of what I eat,” he said finally.

She still stared at him. “Keeping track of what you eat?” she repeated.

He nodded. “I gave myself a set amount of calories to eat every day, and I keep to it or less,” he said.

“How many calories, Ichigo?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he tried, but he still didn’t look at her.

She reached over the table and grabbed one of his hands. “Ichigo, how many?”

He finally looked up at her, eyes a little wide. “It’s enough, okay?” he said.

“Ichigo…” she started but he stood up.

“I’ve gotta go by the apartment and change clothes,” he said. “Then I’ve got class. I can call a cab if you’re not able to take me.”

She sighed and nodded. “I can take you.”

Rukia left the issue alone, but Ichigo knew that she was worried about it now. Just what he needed, his other friends starting in on him too. He knew they meant well, but he needed them to just leave it alone. He knew what he was doing. He’d looked up stuff online about dieting and exercise and he knew the only way to lose weight was to create a calorie deficit. To do that, he had to restrict the amount of calories he took in. He had to get down to 125 pounds or less. He was only down to 134 since he started tracking his intake. It was better than the original weight of 145, but it wasn’t good enough. He had to lower his weight more before it was time to try out for the swim team.

Ichigo didn’t realize how much time he was spending obsessing over the numbers. He was tracking everything and restricting himself to only eating what he knew exactly how many calories it had. He knew that muscle weighed more than fat, so he was avoiding doing weights, instead sticking to swimming and aerobic exercises when he was working out.

He realized they were at the apartment complex and he got out of the car without a word to Rukia. He knew she’d wait for him, however long he took. He got inside and changed clothes quickly, pausing to look in the mirror on the back of the closet door. What if they were right? What if what he was doing was bad? He shook his head and left. No, he knew what he was doing. He was fine.

Rukia stared as he got back in the car but didn’t say anything. He was glad of that because he didn’t really feel like talking any more. He sighed and heard his phone ping again. He swallowed and looked at it.

_Please talk to me._

Ichigo sighed as his finger hesitated over the screen. Finally, he sent a message. _I’m fine._

A few tense seconds passed, and another message came through. _I don’t want to fight. Come home tonight._

He realized they’d stopped and Rukia was staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“He’s just worried about you,” she said, giving him a small smile. “So am I.”

“I’m fine,” he told her, putting his phone away.

“No, you’re not, Ichigo. Please, this isn’t good for you, whatever you’re doing. You’ve got to understand that, don’t you?” she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I gotta go,” he said, reaching for the door. “I’ll call you later. I don’t know if I’m going home or not tonight yet.”

She nodded. “Just let me know,” she said as he left the car.

He was just _fine._

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Grimmjow could barely concentrate on class, he was so worried about the situation with Ichigo. He found himself checking his phone every few seconds to see if he’d sent him another message. At least he’d finally answered him, so that was a good thing. Now, he just had to get him to come home tonight.

“Are you with us, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?” the professor asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

“Ah, yes, sir,” he said, looking up at him. “Sorry, personal issue on my mind.”

“Well, let’s leave the personal issues outside of class, shall we?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he answered, watching him turn back to the white board and continue to teach.

By the time his classes were done, Grimmjow just felt empty, like he’d given out everything he had and he had no more to give. He went to the food court and had another sub sandwich, hoping that Ichigo would show up there like usual. He didn’t. He jerked when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and found a number he didn’t know texted him.

_Grimmjow, this is Rukia, Ichigo’s friend. Renji had your number, I guess Ichigo gave it to him._

_Yeah, that’s cool. What’s up?_ He had no idea what she was messaging him about. He rarely talked to her since the New Year’s party.

_I’m worried about Ichigo. He said something that worries me, about restricting his food intake. Have you noticed it?_

He frowned at the screen, recalling how many times he had to encourage him to eat just since Christmas. It had started a couple months before, but he wasn’t living with him at that point. He just thought that Ichigo was being picky about what he ate because of swimming.

_Something like that. Do you think it’s a problem?_

_How often do you see him eat anything? He didn’t eat the entire time he was here though we tried to get him to._

Grimmjow frowned. He hadn’t eaten before either. That and he drank an awful lot of water at home. _Yeah, I see what you mean. What do I do?_

_I don’t know. He won’t listen to me._

He sighed, not sure how to deal with the situation at all. _I’ll try to talk to him again._

He exited the messaging app and went to the internet. He started searching up the things that Ichigo was doing, and he sat staring at the possible answer for a second, not sure if he was right. That was a thing girls did, wasn’t it? Guys didn’t do that. But he found out it wasn’t true. It could happen to anyone, it seemed. He put down the phone and worried still more. What should he do?

When he didn’t get anything from Ichigo by five, he decided to go on home. He was a little depressed because the next day was Valentine’s Day, and he’d planned to have a special day with him. He wondered if that was possible anymore. He’d almost fallen asleep when he felt his phone buzz in his hand, waking him up.

_I’m coming home._

Grimmjow sat up, half dressed and half asleep. He checked the time and saw it was just after midnight. What in the world was Ichigo doing awake at this hour, let alone getting someone to bring him home? He heard the door a few minutes later and Ichigo came into the bedroom.

“You’re back.” He didn’t know what else to say, honestly.

“Yeah,” he said as he came and sat down on the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry, for whatever I did. I still don’t understand, but I’m trying to,” Grimmjow said and sat up in the bed.

Ichigo was quiet for a minute. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he said, reaching out and putting a hand on his leg.

For a second, it was quiet. “I-I couldn’t sleep. I tried, but I kept thinking about things, and I couldn’t stay away anymore. Rukia was up late studying anyway, so she brought me home.”

“I’m glad you came home. I missed you,” Grimmjow told him as he slid his hand to squeeze at his knee.

“Rukia’s worried about me now,” he sighed. “I worried you, too.”

“It’s okay, I’m supposed to worry about ya,” Grimmjow said.

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do, Grimm. What am I supposed to do?” Ichigo said and turned toward him on the bed.

“You do what you need to do. You get some help with it, that’s what you do,” Grimmjow moved and cupped his face. Ichigo turned into Grimmjow’s hand and closed his eyes. “Let’s think about that some more tomorrow. For now, it’s late.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He still didn’t open his eyes though. “It’s already Valentine’s Day, you know,” he added.

“Yeah, it sure is,” Grimmjow answered, sweeping his thumb over Ichigo’s lips. “You want your present now, or later?”

Ichigo’s eyes opened. “Present?” he asked. “But I didn’t get you a present!”

“Ah, but my present is really for both of us. Besides, there’s only one present I want,” he said as a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

“Grimm…” Ichigo said, frowning a little. “I thought you were tired?”

“Nah, not anymore. Thinkin’ about your present got me all worked up. It ain’t somethin’ you can show anyone else though,” he said with the smirk still firmly plastered to his face.

“What’d you buy?” Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Grimmjow winked at him and slid off the bed, going over to the closet to get a bag. The bag was a red giftbag with a purple heart on the front, and for some reason, Ichigo though that the logo looked familiar. Then it hit him. It was the local sex shop.

“You went there?” Ichigo asked, wide eyed.

“Uh huh,” Grimmjow said, handing the bag to him. “Go on, see what’s inside.”

Ichigo hesitated but looked inside. He pulled out a box. It was an assortment pack of various toys. Ichigo’s face reddened immediately.

“I already cleaned ‘em all, and put batteries in the ones that need them,” Grimmjow said, standing over Ichigo with the smirk still plastered to his face. “Boy, were they busy. I was lucky to get something.”

“I can’t… You bought this?” Ichigo finally stammered, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Like, you walked into that store and bought this?”

“Ain’t that big of a deal. I wasn’t the only one buying fun stuff. I also got some lube to try that the girl at the counter said was a lot better than the stuff we get at the grocery store,” Grimmjow said, reaching in the bag and pulling out a bottle.

“You talked to someone, even?” Ichigo asked, still red in the face.

“She was real nice when I told her I’d never been in there before. She suggested this as something to try for first timers with toys because it has different things in it to try out,” he took the box from Ichigo and opened it, pulling out the molded plastic with the toys in it.

“What do you do with them?” Ichigo asked, staring at the various things.

“What do you think you do with them?” Grimmjow asked, dumping the whole of them on the bed in a pile.

Ichigo picked up the thick vibrator and looked at Grimmjow. “But we’ve never done anything like this…”

“Gotta start somewhere. Whaddaya think about trying them out because I’m horny as hell just thinking about it,” Grimmjow leaned forward and plucked the vibrator from his hand.

“Now?” Ichigo said, cheeks still blushing redly.

“Uh huh,” Grimmjow said, stepping forward and sliding a hand up the inside of Ichigo’s thigh to palm his crotch. “Yer already getting hard thinkin’ about it, you little slut,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing at his throat. “Come on, Ichi-babe, let’s have some fun and tomorrow I’ll take you out for a night doin’ whatever ya want.”

“Hah,” Ichigo breathed, baring his throat even more to Grimmjow’s kisses and light bites.

“That’s my boy,” Grimmjow murmured and grabbed the bottom of Ichigo’s t-shirt, slipping it over his head to toss it aside. He was still in his jeans, but he wanted to play before he did anything else. “Come on, let’s take this off, too.”

Ichigo wriggled a little as Grimmjow undid his jeans and shifted them down over his hips. Again, he noticed the weight that Ichigo had lost, and he knew this was going to be a long talk come morning. But for now, he had other things in mind, like trying out every toy in that box before he was done. He stroked him a couple times as he realized he had gotten worked up as well. He reached over and grabbed a ring out of the pile and started working it down over Ichigo’s cock.

“What? What is that for?” Ichigo stammered, hands flat beside him on the bed.

“Oh, it’ll help you keep going longer,” Grimmjow explained, taking a moment to stroke him again. Ichigo let out a little moan that Grimmjow almost lost it at. “Come on, up in the bed,” he said and helped Ichigo lay down on his back.

“It’s tight,” he muttered, starting to reach for himself.

Grimmjow grabbed his hands and pulled out the two leather cuffs that were at the bottom of the bag. Ichigo’s eyes went a little wide as Grimmjow buckled them on his wrists. He checked to make sure he could get a finger underneath each of them, then pushed Ichigo over onto his stomach. The cuffs had a clip that connected them to each other and he snapped it together behind his back.

“I’m not sure about this…” Ichigo said as his fingers flexed for a minute.

“If it gets too much, just tell me, and I’ll take them off,” Grimmjow assured him as he leaned forward and began kissing down his spine.

Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d bought. He popped it open an could smell the mint scent already. He looked down at Ichigo’s hands bound behind him and smirked. It was a nice sight, he thought to himself. He grabbed the vibrator first, coating it with the lube. He gently pushed Ichigo’s legs open more as he slipped the tip of it into him. He heard him make a little noise. Grimmjow was expecting to get a lot of different noises out of him before he was done. He slid it forward more and heard Ichigo’s breathing hitch a little.

“You okay?” he asked, pausing as he sat there.

“Yeah, just feels weird,” he panted a little.

Grimmjow slid it forward a little more, then turned it onto the lowest setting. Ichigo’s legs twitched and he cried out suddenly. He could hear the sound to his voice as he slid the vibrator in deeper.

“Ngh!”

“Still okay?” Grimmjow asked, steadily pushing and pulling on the vibrator.

“Yes, my gods, yes, it feels… it feels… I don’t know!” he gasped out finally.

Grimmjow reached underneath him and found him leaking profusely. “Hmm, it seems you like it. That ring helping?”

“Take it off so I can come, please!” he whined. “I need to!”

“Uh ah, not yet, my little slut. You can’t come with a piece of plastic in yer ass. My dick is the only thing yer allowed to come on, understand?” he said and twisted the vibrator to a higher setting. The resulting cries made Grimmjow happy.

“Please!” he begged. “Just let me… I can’t…”

“No, not yet, there’s still more toys to play with,” he said and slipped the vibrator out of him.

Ichigo was panting against the sheets now, hands balled into tight fists at his back. Grimmjow picked up the beads and squeezed out a little lube onto them. There were six balls of increasing size, with the last one being about an inch in diameter. It was smaller than the width of the vibrator, but he had a feeling it would still do the job.

He slowly popped the first ball into him, which received a shuddering breath. Then he worked the next one into him, getting a lovely whimper from him for that one. Next, he worked the third and fourth ones in, feeling his body tense at the increasing size. By the time he popped the fifth and sixth one in, he could hear a steady moaning coming from him.

“You like that?” he asked, tugging at the base of the string of beads just enough to start to pull the bottom one out, then letting it go back in.

“It feels funny…” he said, ass wiggling attractively as he laid there trying desperately to be still.

“Hmm, I thought I could hold out, but I don’t think I can wait much longer. Right now, I want to plunge my dick in your ass, and forget all these toys…” Grimmjow told him as he started to pull back on the beads. He watched them pop out one at a time, slowly, and he knew that Ichigo was having trouble holding on.

“Oh, please, I’m gonna come,” Ichigo moaned as he tried to keep his voice down.

“Here, I’m gonna let you come,” Grimmjow promised, reaching up and rolling Ichigo to his back onto his hands. “But only so I can see you.”

Ichigo’s eyes were damp and he was panting harder. Grimmjow leaned over and locked his mouth on him, slowly exploring him with his tongue. He reached down and began working the cockring off of him. Once he’d pulled it off, he tossed it in the pile with the other toys to be cleaned later. He could feel Ichigo’s legs tightening around him. He reached down and pulled himself free of his jeans, sliding up and into Ichigo with little effort. It seemed the gal at the store was right, and there was a big difference in good lube.

“Let my arms go, please!” Ichigo asked, tugging at his wrists.

“Alright, just a minute,” Grimmjow said as he adjusted enough to pull Ichigo up and reach the clip between the cuffs. It was easy to release, at least, he noticed as he freed Ichigo’s hands from each other.

Immediately, Ichigo’s arms went around his neck and he let out a deep moan, gripping him tightly. Grimmjow put his hands around Ichigo’s back and slammed up into him where he was halfway sitting up on him. Ichigo’s head dropped back and he made a noise deep in his throat.

“Ya can only come on my dick, understand that?” Grimmjow told him. “Good sluts do what they’re told, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo breathed out, burying his head in Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“Good,” Grimmjow said and began thrusting hard into him, setting him in a series of steady moaning sounds.

He felt Ichigo leaking between them at every thrust into his body. He was trying really hard to hold off, and Grimmjow could tell. He finally gripped his ass hard and rammed into him hard enough to set him onto his back. He reached up and ran a hand over Ichigo’s head. He couldn’t decide which he liked better, hearing him beg or hearing him moan with release. Both were pretty wonderful things, in his opinion.

“Does my slut want to come?” he asked, leaning down and kissing his collarbone.

“Please!” he begged, legs flexing around Grimmjow.

“Hmm, how can I resist such a slutty demand?” Grimmjow asked and leaned up to kiss him, mouth seeking out Ichigo’s. “Come, then, come for me,” he breathed into his ear.

Ichigo’s body immediately reacted, shaking and quivering in release. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he felt Ichigo’s body clench him in the warmth of his body. He thrust down into him a couple more time and felt himself go over the edge, barely able to hold on as he clutched Ichigo toward his body. He thrust shallowly into him a couple times before he fell to the side, legs still entangled.

He reached up and ran a hand through Ichigo’s damp hair. He was breathing deeply still. “Hmm, I think the toys were a success,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, my gods,” Ichigo said. “I thought I was never going to come,” he said, smiling at Grimmjow now.

“Well, you know I won’t make you wait forever,” Grimmjow told him and leaned down to engage his mouth in a long, languid kiss.

They were quiet for a while and then Grimmjow sighed. “I think we’re going to need a long talk.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo said. “I guess so.”

“You promise not to get mad over a cookie this time?” Grimmjow asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down into Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo smiled. “I promise. That was really stupid,” he said with a sigh.

“Nah, it isn’t stupid, but we gotta figure this out. I can’t watch you do this to yerself,” Grimmjow said, snaking an arm over Ichigo’s chest.

Ichigo swallowed hard. “Yeah, I know. I guess I thought I could control it, and I guess I can’t.”

“How long has this been going on?” Grimmjow rubbed a hand gently over his chest.

“I don’t know. I think it started when I decided to start swim class, but it wasn’t as bad then. I just got a little obsessed with making sure I didn’t gain anything. Then it just went from there, and I wasn’t eating every meal, and then I started counting the calories in everything and restricting what I ate, and…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay, we’ll work through it, okay? You can’t do it on your own,” Grimmjow told him softly.

Ichigo turned and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s body. Grimmjow felt tears begin to wet his shoulder. He had no idea what kind of road they had ahead of them, but they’d make it, one way or another.

 


End file.
